


Nothing Like a Dame

by abelrunner



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Gags, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Switch Steve, Threesome - F/M/M, domme Peggy, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelrunner/pseuds/abelrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky and Peggy have an arrangement. Bucky and Peggy are Steve's, but they aren't each others. Except now, that might change in a spectacularly dramatic fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a Dame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckysexual (poedaaaayumeron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/gifts).



Bucky, Agent Carter and Steve had an agreement. An _arrangement_. Bucky didn’t even really know how it started or if there was a specific time or place but it just was. There were nights where Steve was there with him, pounding him into the mattress. And then there were nights where he went off and did whatever it was he did with Agent Carter.

Bucky and Agent Carter didn’t do anything. Bucky liked Agent Carter well enough, thought she was gorgeous and smart and everything Steve needed. But there was an unspoken rule that she and Bucky didn’t do anything. They were Steve’s, but they weren’t each others.

So Agent Carter calling him to her office when it was her and Steve’s night was… odd. Bucky was rarely called to her office at all, nevermind when she and Steve were supposed to be doing… whatever. Bucky tried to keep the cold clutch of jealousy in check as he knocked on her door.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Agent Carter called.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Is there anyone with you? Anyone in the hall?” Bucky blinked in surprise and looked around. The hall was completely deserted. 

“No, Ma’am.”

“Excellent. Come in.” Bucky opened the door, got halfway in, and froze in shock.

Agent Carter was as beautiful as ever, sitting in her chair and doing paperwork, her uniform immaculate, not a hair out of place and every bit of makeup flawless. Steve was naked, sweat-slick, and tied to a chair next to her. Bucky didn’t even realize his jaw was dropping until his mouth was hanging open. The ropework was actually pretty impressive, criss-crossing over Steve’s broad chest and wrapping around his legs, holding them to either side of the seat.

While the ropes caught Bucky’s immediate attention, it took less than a second for Bucky’s eyes to be drawn to Steve’s cock. And god, was Steve hard. His cock was almost purple, massive and dripping fluid, and it wasn’t until Bucky heard a whimper that he looked away, back up toward Steve’s face.

Most of Steve’s face was covered with cloth. A blindfold was tied across his eyes and a gag was wrapped around his mouth, only his nose was visible. It all seemed pretty solid; Steve wasn’t making more than the most muffled of noises.

“Close the door please, Sergeant.” Agent Carter said briskly.

“What the hell is this?” Bucky whispered as he closed the door. Agent Carter smiled.

“It’s our night. I just thought I’d have a little surprise lined up for Steve. Kneel please.” The last two words came as quickly as with as much expectation for immediate obedience as any other order in the military. He fell to his knees instantly, without a thought, and Agent Carter beamed. “Excellent,” she said warmly. 

“What’re you-” Bucky started, but Agent Carter held up a hand.

“One moment please.” She slid her chair closer to Steve’s and reached over. From his position on his knees in front of the door, Bucky watched as she touched Steve’s hair gently and smiled when he leaned into the touch. Her hand slid down his throat to his chest, toying with his nipples and making him pant hard through his nose.

“He’s very sensitive, you know.” Agent Carter said conversationally. “Especially when he gets worked up. And I do enjoy getting him worked up.” Her gaze went from Steve’s half-obscured face to Bucky’s wide-eyed one as her hand went lower and began to stroke Steve’s cock. “Do you do this with him, Barnes?” Bucky stared at her, unsure of what to say.

Because yes. They did. In a way. Steve held Bucky down, whispered things in his ear and made him sob with desperation and grind his hips down against the sheets. Tied him up sometimes and stroked him slow and made him beg. Gagged him once and whispered about how gorgeous his moans were against his throat. 

Steve’s hips jerked a little, a spurt of precome oozing out, and Bucky swallowed hard.

“Sergeant Barnes, focus.” Agent Carter said gently. Bucky looked back up at her. “Tell me about what Steve does with you.”

Bucky swallowed and fought to ignore the stiffness between his legs. “Kinda stuff like this,” he managed with some difficulty.

“Really?” Agent Carter said with interest, running her other hand through Steve’s hair. “Like this?” Bucky bit his lip and eyed the ropes, the blindfold, the gag.

“Maybe not exactly like this.” He admitted. Agent Carter chuckled and kept stroking Steve’s hair.

“No, he would have told me,” she said. “He talks about you often, you know. Very often. He’s very much in love with you.” She didn’t sound irritated or jealous when she said it, and Bucky didn’t know whether to feel angry or foolish about that.

“He loves you too.” He said, and Agent Carter smiled.

“I know.” She said. She stopped stroking Steve’s cock and pulled her hand out of his hair. He moaned and twisted desperately, but she ignored him and turned to look at Bucky with those dark eyes. “You were saying? About what you do together.” Bucky swallowed.

“Well, yeah. I mean. Kind of like this. Ma’am. He doesn’t… blindfold me or anything.” He stared at Steve. “Does he… like that?” He asked. Agent Carter looked at him quizzically. 

“Do you think he’d be tied up if he didn’t enjoy it?” She asked, sounding genuinely curious. Bucky shrugged awkwardly, but realized she had a point. If Steve didn’t want to be tied up or gagged or blindfolded, he was more than capable of- “I wouldn’t do anything he doesn’t want me to do, Barnes,” Agent Carter said softly. “You have my word on that.” 

Bucky blushed at the reassurance. “Does he ever tie you up, Barnes?” Agent Carter prompted. Impossibly, Bucky felt his face grow even hotter.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, a little strangled. He looked up and found Agent Carter watching him expectantly. _Oh god, this is not how my day was supposed to go._ “Um… Last time we had our, um… Night. Steve had paperwork to do. After the, uh. Berlin thing.”

“Ah yes.” Agent Carter said with a short laugh. “Go on.”

“I was bored.” Bucky continued. “A little bored. And antsy. And he kept saying stuff like ‘Another five minutes’ every five minutes or so, so I… tried to speed things up a bit.” He squirmed, vividly aware of his erection pressing against the crotch of his pants. She wasn’t going to push, was she?

“Explain.” She said quietly. _Well shit._

“I started, um…” Bucky wiped his palms against his thighs and didn’t meet her eyes. “I started touching myself.” Agent Carter snorted.

“Oh, he must of hated that,” she said, giggling. Bucky felt a grin start to emerge at the memory. Him spreading out on the bed and slowly undoing his pants and slipping his hand inside, meeting Steve’s eye as he did so. Steve had blushed and scowled at his paperwork at Bucky teased himself into hardness.

“Heh. Yeah. He tried to ignore me but I could tell. He kept glancing over. I started making a bit of a show of it. Moaning and such.”

“Did he react?” She asked, still sounding amused. 

“Yes.” Bucky breathed, still staring at the far corner instead of her as he relayed the story. “Eventually. He came over and I thought I’d won. But he reached into our bags and grabbed a bunch of ties.”

“And he tied you to the bed.” Agent Carter said. Bucky thought she might have sounded as breathless as he felt, but when he glanced at her, she seemed composed. He nodded and squirmed, not realizing until it was too late that he’d rolled his hips automatically. He flushed, but he thought he saw a flicker of something in Agent Carter’s eyes before she rolled her hand, prompting him to continue.

Bucky took a deep breath and remembered when Steve tied his wrists to the bed, tugged off his pants and underwear and tied his ankles apart.

“He took my pants, my underwear,” he said. “And he tied me down and then he went back to his paperwork.” He turned back to look at Agent Carter as her muffled choke filled the room. Her hand was clapped over her mouth as she laughed. “Hey. No, it was _really frustrating,_ okay?” He said, but he was grinning too. She had a nice laugh, a great smile. Usually her smiles were colder than this. Steve whined suddenly, and Bucky glanced at him. “Can he, uh-?”

“What? Oh, he can’t hear us.” Peggy said, wiping a tear away carefully to preserve her makeup. “It took some doing, but I found a decent pair of earplugs.” 

“He likes that?” Bucky said, less dubious and more surprised. Peggy smiled. 

“Yes. He trusts me, and he enjoys exercising that trust. And I enjoy not abusing it. And of course,” she said with a sly smile. “There is something rather enjoyable about making him beg.” She smiled at Bucky’s look of surprise. “I take care of him. Have you considering doing the same? In the bedroom, I mean.” She clarified quickly, but Bucky shook his head.

“I took care of him for too long. Him doing what he does, tying me up, that’s him taking care of me.” He glanced at her then away, feeling oddly exposed, which was silly in its sudden appearance. As if he hadn’t been describing his most recent sexual escapade with their shared lover for the last several minutes. She smiled.

“I understand,” she assured him. “You were saying?”

“He tied me to the bed.” Bucky said, picking the thread back up. “And um. Went back to his paperwork. To ignoring me. I started begging, trying to make it pretty. Squirming and moaning and such.”

“What did he say?” Peggy asked, her hand returning to Steve’s chest. Steve’s moans sounded an awful lot like how Bucky’s sounded then, whining and writhing on the bed. 

“He asked if I needed him to gag me,” Bucky replied. Peggy looked at him, her fingers still teasing Steve’s nipples and making him jerk. It was such a strange situation, such a ridiculous conversation to be having, but Bucky didn’t think he’d ever been so hard without touching himself, or someone touching him.

“And what did you say?” Peggy asked, and yes, she was definitely breathless. Definitely. And that was even more arousing, and Bucky had to fight not to grind his cock against the crotch of his pants again but _god_ he was so _hard._

“ _Yes._ ” He gasped out, and Peggy gave him a look that he couldn’t really read, but now, he couldn’t look away. Her hand slowly traced down Steve’s torso to his cock, barely touching it. Bucky couldn’t imagine the tease, being incapable of focusing on anything else. No sound, no sight, no movement. Just his heartbeat and the touch of her fingers.

Suddenly, the idea wasn’t as scary as he’d initially considered. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to be where Steve was.

“And he gagged you.” Peggy said, breaking the silence. Bucky nodded. Steve had rolled a thick, clean rag around a tie and shoved it into Bucky’s mouth, tying it tightly behind him. Something so simple shouldn’t have rendered every plea into something unintelligible, but it did. 

“And he gagged me,” Bucky said, his fists clenching and unclenching convulsively in his lap, his fingertips brushing against the tip of his cock and teasing him further. “And then there was a meeting.” Peggy blinked, then the memory returned.

“Oh goodness,” she said with a small laugh of disbelief. “He left you for two hours?” 

“We didn’t think it was going to take that long,” Bucky protested weakly. “A half hour, at most. That’s what he said.”

“No wonder he was so antsy,” Peggy murmured. “You were tied up in his bed, naked.” Bucky bit his lip hard and nodded.

“He said-” He stopped, then continued when Peggy lifted her eyebrow inquiringly. “He said if I wasn’t hard by the time he got back, I’d be punished.” 

“You could hardly be hard after two hours,” Peggy said, and Bucky nodded.

“I tried. But I wasn’t. He was so apologetic when he got back though. Didn’t even notice. Started to untie me, but-”

“You wanted the punishment.” Peggy finished, and Bucky nodded awkwardly. Peggy smiled and looked at Steve affectionately, petting his hair again. “Steve’s being punished, actually.”

“What, Steve?” Bucky stared at the bound figure with surprise. He couldn’t imagine Steve pulling the same shit with Peggy that Bucky pulled with him. “He adores you.”

“And you adore him,” Peggy pointed out. “Yet you deliberately misbehaved to be punished, to get attention. Does it surprise you that Steve would do the same?” Bucky considered that for a second, really considered it. Thought about Steve, his stubbornness, his streak of mischief a mile wide or more.

“No, not really,” he admitted. He paused. “Do you spank him?” Peggy’s lips curled into a small, interested smile.

“Sometimes,” she said. “At first. We’ve graduated to caning.” 

“Graduating?”

“Spanking wasn’t enough. It was fun, but he wanted something he could feel more. We have a running game about how long a mark I make can last. An hour is the record, and I had to hit spectacularly hard to make that one.” She saw Bucky’s expression. “He likes a bit of pain, Bucky. Again, I wouldn’t do anything he doesn’t want me to.” She paused, then smiled. “Did he spank you?”

“Oh yeah.” Bucky shivered. “Untied my ankles, flipped me over, and told me to count them out loud.”

“I tell him to do that,” Peggy said fondly, and he watched her tease him a little more, the barest touches. Steve shuddered and rocked a little, not enough to even make the ropes or chair creak.

“I messed up on purpose.” Bucky admitted. “A couple of times. He caught on and made me keep going to ten instead of starting over.” Steve hadn’t been pleased when he found out. _Really, Bucky?_ He’d sighed over Bucky’s sobs. His hand had run through Bucky’s hair soothingly. _Start from seven or we’re done, okay?_

“And then?” Peggy asked, hand snaking down again to Steve’s crotch but not Steve’s cock, just tracing the skin of his inner thighs. 

“He tied me back down and made me beg.” Bucky said. His hand twitched towards his crotch, but he caught Peggy’s eye and moved his hand away. She smiled. “Do you do that to him a lot?”

“Oh yes.” Peggy said. “As often as I can. I told you he was very sensitive?”

“You mentioned it.”

“He’s also got fantastic stamina. There doesn’t seem to be a limit to how long I can keep him writhing, or how often I can force him to come before he can’t go anymore.” She laughed lightly, wickedly. “I assume you have a limit.”

“I’m only human,” Bucky said with a smirk. Peggy nodded.

“Of course. Continue.” Bucky shrugged. 

“Not much else to tell. He let me come after a while. A long while. And then he fucked me and we went to bed.” 

“He fucked you after you’d already come?” Peggy asked, and it was rather alarming that hearing Agent Peggy Carter say the word “fuck” was just as arousing as describing the man tied up and whining spanking him and making him beg. 

“Yeah.”

“You must have been sensitive.” Bucky couldn’t stop himself from sighing and rolling his hips a little at the memory. Peggy noticed and laughed softly. “You enjoyed it.”

“He does that a lot,” Bucky said. “Because I like it.” Peggy nodded slowly, as if coming to a conclusion. Then she stood sharply and stepped over to him. He started to stand.

“Don’t be silly, Barnes. Stay on your knees.” Bucky obeyed, and Peggy stood in front of him, reached down and grabbed a handful of hair. Steve did that all the time, Bucky thought with a thrill. And it was just as delicious when she did it. He looked up at her, head tilted by the hair in her grasp. She smiled down at him. “Take off your jacket.” He hurried to obey. “Fold it and set it to the side. No need to disrespect the uniform.” Bucky bit back the retort that she was doing this in her uniform, but it would have been half-hearted anyway. Truth was, her being in her uniform was fitting. “Give me your tie and take off your dress shirt now.” Her grip on his hair didn’t loosen as he loosened the tie and took it off, handing it to her and keeping eye contact as he did so. Her soft smile grew wider and hungrier as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. 

“Giving me a show, Barnes?” She asked. Bucky waggled his eyebrows with a smirk as he tugged his dress shirt off and folded it haphazardly before placing it on top of his jacket. 

“You’re worth it, doll.” He said sweetly, and she laughed.

“Bit more confident now, are we?” She said. “Well then.” She let his hair go and turned, walking back to her chair next to Steve and sitting, her knees apart in a deliciously unladylike way. “I assume you know how to do this? I’d hate to have to teach you.” Bucky eyed her skirt and resisted the urge to groan.

“Oh, no.” He said with a laugh. “You don’t have to worry about that.” He didn’t assume he could walk across the room to her. Slowly, he got on his hands and knees and crawled. Peggy inhaled sharply, her eyes bright.

“Oh, you are a fast learner, Barnes,” she said breathlessly. “I do love that in a man.” He kneeled up in front of her, so close he could smell her perfume, smell the musk from between her legs. It was wonderfully heady. He hadn’t been with a woman in… god. Way too long. Steve was all he’d ever need, but he had to admit, there was something special about women. Their smell, how soft they were.

Peggy lifted her leg and hooked it lightly over Bucky’s shoulder, the heel of her shoe digging into his back as she pushed him forward, his hands running up her thighs and pushing her skirt up. She lifted herself up to help it along, and he started pressing kisses against the inside of her thigh. “Wait.” She said abruptly, and he pulled away. When he looked up at her, she had a familiar look in her eye, something he’d seen in Steve’s eye before. Something wicked and mischievous. “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.” 

Bucky felt his own tie wrap around his wrists. He swallowed hard as she secured the tie. “Is that alright?” She asked softly, and he felt her hand return to his hair, not to grip but to stroke soothingly.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “That’s fine, Ma’am.”

When he turned back around, Peggy hooked her leg over his shoulder again and gently propelled him forward, between her legs. 

Before heading out to Europe, Bucky had been rather popular with the ladies. He’d loved going on dates, loved dancing and drinking with ladies, loved holding them and kissing them. Most of them didn’t want to have sex though. Too risky. Bucky understood that, but he liked making people feel good. Liked hearing the noises they made, liked seeing the satisfied look and the little wobble in their step when they walked away, even if he didn’t have the same wobble until later. 

So he was pretty well-versed in eating a woman out. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Peggy gasped, and Bucky felt a flare triumph in his gut. “ _Oh god, James._ ” Bucky moaned and spread his legs a little, starting to roll his hips as he licked and sucked. Peggy’s thighs were on either side of his head, squeezing just slightly, but her hands were gone. He sort of missed them, but her thighs weren’t bad either. His fingers twitched, itching to run across her stomach, touch her breasts. But he wasn’t allowed to touch. He wasn’t allowed to touch when he sucked Steve’s cock either, not unless he was told specifically.

Around the time Peggy’s hips began to rock against his face, Bucky began to moan and pick up the pace of his own frantic thrusting. Peggy noticed, and her hand grabbed his hair and twisted just enough to throw him off.

“Oh, don’t you dare, James,” she panted. “I have plans.” Bucky managed to stop and shift his legs closer together, moaning pitifully as he kept at his task. “Good boy.” Her hand smoothed his hair back down and left him to his work.

It didn’t take long for Peggy to come, her hands returning to Bucky’s hair and holding him still, her sex spasming around his tongue. She slumped back and he pulled away and pressed his cheek against her knee, the taste still on his tongue and the smell still in his nostrils and the ache still between his legs.

“Poor Steve.” Peggy sighed. “He’s been neglected, hasn’t he, James?”

“A bit, Ma’am.” Bucky agreed. He knelt up as Peggy stood and straightened herself out. She smiled warmly at him and twirled her finger in a circular motion. Bucky turned around and offered his wrists to her, and she undid the knots swiftly. 

“What do you say we include him in this satisfying little escapade we have going, hm?” She motioned for him wait, and he watched with interest as she removed Steve’s gag, then his blindfold, then his ear plugs. Steve blinked owlishly in the light, and his eyes fell on Bucky. He stared, obviously confused.

“I invited James to join us, Steve,” Peggy said gently. “You’ve said you wanted me to?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, and Bucky grinned confidently at him. 

“I think I’m doing pretty good so far, Stevie,” he said cheerfully. Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Stand, James.” She said. He stood. “Come over here.” He stepped closer, swaggered really, smiling at Steve as he did so, at the shock and joy and wonder and desperation in Steve's eyes. “In his lap, James. Yes, just like that.” Peggy whispered, her fingers back in Bucky’s hair as he straddled Steve’s legs and settled onto his lap, his clothed erection pressing against Steve’s naked one. 

“Excellent.” Peggy said warmly. “Now, neither of you are allowed to come. Not yet. But otherwise, do what you like.” Bucky cupped Steve’s face with his hands and immediately kissed him, deep and slow, letting him taste Peggy on Bucky’s tongue. Steve let himself be kissed, let Bucky lead it, and that was stunning, oddly glorious. Bucky couldn’t think of a single kiss they’d shared where Steve hadn’t taken and laid claim.

Their hips shifted slightly, and Bucky mouthed at Steve’s chin as the movements sent little shivers through them both, sugary little shivers that made it almost impossible for Bucky not to just grind and grind until they both came, screaming into each other’s mouths. He trailed sucky kisses across Steve’s jaw, down his throat, slow and sweet, and felt as well as heard Steve’s moans.

“ _Bucky,_ ” he gasped, squirming his hips against Bucky’s desperately, making Bucky gasp and cling to Steve’s shoulders.

“You know the rules, Steve,” Peggy said softly. “Don’t get James in trouble because you have no self-control.” Steve made a weak little noise and his hips stilled. Bucky paused, breathing slow and measured until the pitch of the need between his legs lowered to something reasonable. Then, he dragged his tongue across Steve’s naked collarbone, tasting the sweat and skin. 

“Oh, god, Bucky.” Steve nuzzled against Bucky’s head, and Bucky straightened and bared his throat, letting Steve bite and suck bruises on the skin. “Love you,” Steve whispered, nipping sharply and Bucky’s hip snap forward and grind their stiff cocks together. Struck with inspiration, Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock and stroked, slow and careful to do everything he knew Steve liked. Steve threw his head back and made helpless little noises as Bucky rubbed underneath the head, then over the slit, feeling the dribbles of precome dribble out in oozy bursts. 

Bucky stopped as abruptly as he began, running his wet hands up Steve’s belly and chest, tilting his own hips back as Steve snarled in frustration and tried to grind against him. Steve rushed forward and kissed him, sharp and angry and possessive, all teeth and tongue. When he pulled away, Bucky was dizzy and dazed, his lips spit-slick and tingly. 

“Can I touch him?” Steve asked, his eyes deliciously dark. “Please?” Peggy hummed thoughtfully. Then Bucky heard her get up, and she appeared behind Steve’s chair. It took a little while, but then Steve’s hands were running over Bucky’s back, his thighs, into his hair. His tongue flicked over Bucky’s jaw and cheeks, where evidence of Peggy’s orgasm still was, cooler now but still slick. 

Suddenly, Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrists and pulled them behind Bucky’s back. One hand wrapped around both like it was nothing and held them there, the other slid down Bucky’s pants and wrapped around his cock. Bucky moaned and twisted in Steve’s grip as the payback began, slow and utterly agonizing. Bucky knew Steve’s tells, knew when he was about to come, but Steve had made a game of teasing Bucky for months. He knew how to hold Bucky over the edge until he screamed.

He did that now, a gleam of triumph and pleasure in his eye as Bucky whimpered and squirmed, Steve’s clever fingers keeping him just shy of release. He knew how to compensate for Bucky’s movements, and Bucky’s desperate, automatic thrusts for friction only succeeded in adding to the teasing, and the helplessness.

“As gorgeous as this is, I think it’s time to move on. Let him breathe, Steve. We can move back to this on a later date.” Mercifully, Steve’s hands released Bucky and moved to hold him, and Bucky slumped against him with a sob of relief.

“Shhhhh,” Steve whispered, the hand that had been wrapped around Bucky’s cock now running through his hair soothingly. “Relax. Just breathe, deep and slow as you can for me, okay?” Bucky buried his face against Steve’s shoulder and tried to obey and keep his hips under control. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to just grind and grind until he came, but he bit down hard on his lip until the keening need dulled and calmed a little. 

Steve tilted Bucky’s head back and kissed him, still possessive but slower now, softer, sweeter. Bucky melted completely as Steve’s hands cupped his jaw.

Bucky felt Peggy tap him gently on the shoulder, then grip his hair and pull him back, away from Steve’s mouth and hands. He and Steve both made noises of loss as Peggy slowly pushed Bucky to his knees between Steve’s still bound legs. 

“Remember, Steve,” Peggy said as Bucky leaned forward and swallowed down as much of Steve’s cock as he could. “No coming until I say so. Hands above your head. Excellent.” Bucky hazarded a look up and saw Steve holding his arms above him, right hand gripping his left wrist tightly. Their eyes met, and Steve groaned as Bucky slurped around the head of his cock, eyes full of frustration and emotion. 

Bucky felt Peggy’s cool hands wrap around his wrists and pull them behind his back as he bobbed and sucked. His tie was back, fixing his hands behind him, and then Peggy’s fingers ran down his back. Her touch burned through the thin fabric of his undershirt, and he moaned around Steve’s cock.

“How does that feel, Steve?” Peggy asked softly.

“Oh god,” Steve choked out, and for the first time, Bucky heard the chair creak dangerously. Steve’s hips stuttered forward and Bucky gagged a little, his hands twitching in an automatic instinct to reach over and grip Steve’s hips.

“Steve.” Peggy chided, and Steve swallowed and inhaled deeply.

“G-good,” he stuttered, and Bucky flicked his tongue over the slit of Steve’s cock, drawing a whine out of Steve that shot straight to Bucky’s own aching erection. “Oh god, Bucky. It’s good, it’s so-” Peggy’s hand returned to Bucky’s hair and tugged him away. Bucky managed one last tease, sucking hard on Steve’s cock as he was pulled away and making Steve let out a strangled scream.

Peggy tugged Bucky into her arms, his head falling back against her shoulder as her hands slipped between his legs and caressed him through his pants. Bucky moaned, his legs falling open more as orgasm built and rose.

“Tell me when you’re about to come, James.” Peggy whispered in his ear, and he gulped and nodded frantically, the idea of refusing or tricking her not even entering his mind. He glanced at Steve, hands still high above his head, cock hard and shiny with Bucky’s own spit, watching with wide, hungry eyes, then let his own eyes slide shut. His hips rocked into Peggy’s touch and he tugged at the binding on his wrists, the inability to do anything to stop her, do anything about the pace, making him writhe even more in her arms.

He felt himself start to get closer, and gasped out frantically, “I’m gonna- oh god, I-” And Peggy’s touch left his crotch and moved to his thighs, up under his shirt to tweak at his nipples. Bucky rolled his hips desperately, trying to find even the slightest bit of friction. 

“Oh, but you are rather shameless, aren’t you, James?” Peggy whispered before catching his earlobe between her teeth. Bucky gasped and pumped his hips harder, managing to tease himself but not much else. “We should do this more often.” Steve moaned at the words and Peggy laughed. “I think Steve would approve, and I would just love to teach you a little discipline.” Her hand ran through his hair roughly, and then she gently leaned him back onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling and at Peggy, legs spread and hips rolling up wantonly. Peggy chuckled, then left Bucky’s field of vision. “Lower your arms, Steve. And stay still for a moment.” 

Bucky closed his eyes and focused exclusively on the ache between his legs, the sharp, sugary spikes of need and want that shot up his spine each time he snapped his hips up. 

“Undress him, Steve. Leave his shirt, I think, but otherwise…” After a pause, Bucky felt his boots start to loosen. First one, then the other, his boots were untied and pulled off. Then his socks. 

Steve’s fingers played at the skin above Bucky’s belt for a moment before unbuckling his belt and tugging it free. Then he tugged off Bucky’s pants. A moment later, Bucky was naked from the waist down, the cool air tickling his skin. 

“Excellent.” Peggy said. “Flip him over and we’ll get ready for the finale, yes?”

Bucky found himself between Peggy’s legs again, her lounging back and petting his hair sweetly. His hands were still tied behind his back, his knees underneath him, his ass high in the air and Steve behind him, his position holding wonderful, tantalizing promise. God, he was so hard, so awfully hard, and Peggy was wet and warm and she sighed happily as he went to work, licking slowly and carefully.

“You both will use your mouths,” Peggy drawled sweetly. “You can stretch him out and fuck him when he’s done with me, Steve, but until then, use your mouth, understood?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve said softly, and Bucky felt his hands run over his lower back, down to his ass cheeks. As Bucky continued to lap dutifully at Peggy’s sex, he felt Steve’s fingers gently pry his cheeks apart and-

_oh god_

Bucky moaned loudly and snapped his hips forward as Steve’s tongue flicked across his hole, and suddenly his whole world was fixed on that warm, wet, rough muscle wriggling there. His hands twitched frantically behind his back, wanting to grab something and hold on with all his strength.

“James.” Peggy said, a soft note of warning in her tone, Bucky fought to return to the present, to ignore weight of his cock as it hung underneath him and the feeling of Steve’s tongue. He worked frantically, remembering that Steve would be allowed to fuck him when Peggy came. His fingers itched to sink into her sex as he sucked hard at her clit.

“Now, now, James. No need to rush.” Peggy drew away and Bucky’s cheek pressed against the cool, hardwood floor, suddenly with nothing to focus on but the feel of Steve’s tongue.

“S-Steve,” he whimpered, his muscles spasming as Steve’s hands held his hips still and steady. “Steve, _please._ ”

“He’s not the one you should be begging, James.” Peggy’s hand smoothed his hair, massaged the back of his neck gently. Bucky looked up at her, helpless pleasure pinging through his body.

“Please.” He whispered. Peggy smiled beautifully and tugged him back between her legs. 

“Slowly,” she said. Steve seemed to take it as an order to both of them, and his tongue moved slower, wringing a keen out of Bucky’s throat as he began to lick and suck again, slower and gentler than before.

It seemed to go on for ages, pinned between the two of them, licking and being licked, Steve’s tongue working at his ass and Bucky’s tongue working at Peggy’s sex. Bucky started to slip out of coherency, stopped thinking about it going faster or finally getting to feel Steve’s cock instead of the tease of his tongue. All that was going through his mind now was the taste of Peggy, the smell, the feeling of Steve’s tongue and his hands gripping his hips, the ache in his neck and shoulders that seemed to make the pleasure that much stronger. He didn’t even realize he was keeping up a constant stream of moans until Peggy started joining him, punctuated with exclamations of _oh god_ and _oh James, yes._ Finally, Peggy came on his tongue, her hands buried in his hair and her thighs clenched against his head.

“Excellent.” She purred, drawing away and letting Bucky’s forehead press against the floor. “Just excellent, James. I think he’s better at that than you, Steve.” The torture between his legs stopped.

“He’s got more practice.” Steve replied dryly. “May I…?”

“Yes, I suppose. Here.” Bucky didn’t look up, but after a moment a warm, slick finger pressed at his finger, probing in and pushing out a moan.

Bucky tugged at the tie around his wrists and wished he could claw at the floor, wished he could pound his fists and hold onto Peggy for dear life. She was so close, her hand running up and down his back as Steve’s fingers slid in and out of him, first one, than another.

Steve was following Peggy’s instructions dutifully. When they were together, his fingers moved fast, scissoring roughly and beginning the fuck when Bucky was just a shade under-prepared. Here and now, he was slow, methodical, waiting until Bucky begged for another finger before inserting another one, pumping in and out, stretching. Orgasm was building and building but he wasn’t allowed, _he wasn’t supposed to..._

“Please. Oh, god, Agent Carter, please,” Bucky babbled, Steve’s fingers starting to brush past his prostate as his fingers pressed in deeper, faster. “Oh god, I can’t, _I can’t, please, I can’t-”_

“Steve, stop and give him a moment.” Steve’s fingers pulled out and began stroking the inside of Bucky’s thigh soothingly, and Peggy’s nails scratched sweetly at his scalp. Bucky sobbed for breath. “Honestly, Steve. He’s not used to controlling himself the way you are. You have to show a little restraint; it’s his first time. Now take it slowly. Don’t push him so hard.” Bucky felt Steve’s calming hands leave, and for a moment nothing happened. Then, suddenly, he felt Steve’s cock press against his hole and begin to push in.

“Shhhhh, I know, I know.” Peggy whispered. Bucky didn’t know if she was talking to him or Steve, whose grip on Bucky’s hips was bruising and hard with effort. “You’re both being so good for me. We’re almost done. Take it slowly.”

It was agony. Bucky dissolved into sobs of need, the ache sharpening and becoming intolerable. The noises Steve was making, the punishing grip on Bucky’s hip, the hand in his hair, it all curled up in the pit of his belly but it wasn’t enough. The pace was just slow enough, just enough to make it last. 

“James will come first.” Peggy said softly. “He’s been remarkably obedient, and Steve, you _are_ the one being punished. It would hardly be fair for you to come before James.” Steve let out an alarmingly high keen, and Peggy chuckled. “Alright. Go ahead.”

Immediately, Bucky felt Steve pull out almost entirely, and then thrust back in at just the right angle. Two more thrusts like that, and Bucky was screaming his release, sobbing out, “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you-_ ”

“Shhhh, James,” Peggy said. Bucky’s babbling dissolved into frantic gasps and incoherent noises with each thrust as the orgasm slowly passed and was replaced by raw, borderline agonizing overstimulation. 

And this. This is what Bucky was used to. Steve taking, gripping Bucky’s hair and just pounding into him, over and over, his body barely able to keep up. Slowly, Bucky’s body responded to the continued stimulation, and he suddenly, he was hard again.

“Not yet.” Peggy said. Steve twisted at Bucky’s hair hard, his pace punishing and frantic. “Not yet.” 

Another orgasm ripped through Bucky’s body, even more intense than the last, and he screamed silently as Steve continued to thrust into him through it, making it go on and on and on.

“Now.”

Steve’s hips snapped furiously, and both Steve and Bucky cried out from the intensity of it. Steve slumped over Bucky’s damp back, Bucky sobbing and gulping down air. 

“Excellent.”

\--

Peggy hummed soothingly as she gently washed the two down in Steve’s bed. The touch of cool, wet cloth was amazing on Bucky’s skin, and Steve’s lips on his, his tongue in his mouth, combined to make him melt. 

“You were amazing, Bucky.” Steve whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “So amazing.”

“I agree.” Peggy said. “We should definitely do this more often. Steve, would you be alright with me having him over some nights. We should share him.” Steve chuckled, like a rumble of thunder.

“Oh, absolutely,” he growled, nuzzling at Bucky’s throat. “You okay with that, Bucky?” Bucky sighed as Peggy began to undress. “Need an answer, Buck. We’re not gonna do anything you don’t wanna do, okay?”

“Yeah.” Bucky said, his voice soft and slurred with sleep. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.” 

“Good.” Steve tucked him under his chin and rubbed his back. “We can have nights like this too. All of us. Together.”

“Hmmm.” Peggy snuggled up against Bucky’s back, and he felt her and Steve tangle around him in a warm cage of limbs. "You’ll find my nights a bit more rigorous than Steve’s, James. But I think you’ll enjoy them.” Bucky yawned as Steve and Peggy whispered over his head about what happened. Bucky wondered dimly if he was expected to be a part of the conversation. He certainly hoped not. He snuggled closer against Steve’s chest and closed his eyes, a pleasant, bone-deep exhaustion sunk over him.

“Tired, Buck?” Steve whispered. Bucky made a noncommittal noise.

“Get some rest, James.” Peggy whispered, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. “We can talk about it tomorrow.”

Bucky felt them tug the blankets over the three of them more snugly, and Bucky sighed happily, their low voices blanket a pleasant background as he sunk into sleep.


End file.
